


Tickle the Beast

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [21]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Guy Joey Drew, Joeyverse, M/M, No Angst, Short, Short One Shot, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Tinte can be quite the lil shit sometimes.
Relationships: Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew/Joey Drew
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Kudos: 5





	Tickle the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/gifts).



When Tinte entered Jo-jo's office that day, he was met by silence & an empty room. Not by a joyous exclamation. Not by a kiss. Not by strong arms pulling him into his partners lap for some cuddles. Just silence.

Then came the noises from outside the office, great angry bellows & the sound of multiple people running. Not a moment later the door to Jo-jo's office was slammed open, Sammy stumbling through.

"Sammy, wha..." Tinte's arm was grabbed without a word from the ruffled music director, before he was being pulled further into the studio. The employees paid the two men no mind, mechanically moving aside as they run through the crowds of workers.

Soon enough they stopped in front of some massive shape that blocked their way further down the hall.

"Sammy..."

"Try to keep him from wriggling, I'm going upstairs to help the others get him unstuck." Without another word Sammy run into the nearby wall, leaving only a slight spot of ink on the wood behind him. Beside Tinte the black mass begun to wiggle, the distinct sound of hooves on wood accompanying the creaking of the old studio. Against his better judgment, Tinte put his hand on the shape, soft fur being what met his palm, tickling his fingers. The shape gave another wriggle, before a tail curled around his arm, slithering further until it flicked him on the forehead.

"Ah. Hello, Jo-jo."

The shape whined at him, "Tinte, darling?" Tinte then begun shuffling around the great mass of his partner's beast form, until he was standing face to... Stomach? Tinte craned his neck & looked up, where he saw his partner's gaping maw staring down at him. The Beast had its massive horns caught in the ceiling, forced to stand on his back legs as Sammy, Tom, & a few others flitted about upstairs to get him unstuck.

"I expect a raise after I fix that hole in the floor." Tom grumbled.

"Just get me out of here first." Jo-jo grumbled back, shifting around more.

"Oh, sweety." Tinte sighed, shaking his head with a slight chuckle. He took into his hands one of Jo-jo's massive paws, at least twice big as Tinte's head. Then he pressed a kiss to Jo-jo's toe beans, which made the massive being rumble with laughter.

"Hold him still, not make him move more." Sammy yelled down at him, bracing himself against Jo-jo's left horn. The Beast shifted with the weight of the man, but he still wasn't any closer to being freed.

"Let me have some fun, Sammy!" Tinte yelled back, sending Sammy a cheeky grin. After a groan & a nod from the blond, Tinte removed his hands from Jo-jo's paw. Instead, he snaked them under the other's fur, then pressed down on the Beast's exposed sides. Jo-jo jerked, a loud bellow falling from his jaws. He began shuffling on the spot, trying to move away from the onslaught as Tinte began to tickle him, blowing raspberries into his exposed tummy. Even with the thick fur the inky monster felt everything, his booming laughter shaking the entire building.

"Tinte! Sta...ah...ahp!" He snorted, massive body shaking. Tinte laughed too, even as inky tears begun falling around him, & rubble started raining on his head.

"Keep going!" Susie urged him from above.

"He's almost free!" Tom added. With that, Tinte dropped to his knees, reaching his hands behind Jo-jo. With a single drag of his nails against the backs of Jo-jo's knees, the Beast let out a laugh so loud that the floor above his head shattered, & he finally fell forward onto all fours, freed.

"You devious little beast!" Jo-jo gasped, rounding on Tinte, a lick from his inky tongue staining Tinte's jacket to the point it was more of an ugly green than a light cream, "I will get you back for this, kitten."

"Pfft. Try me, Beasty."


End file.
